Life With The Wrong Person
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily has 3 kids. Not Jaydens. Ashtons. The abusive boyfriend that made her quit the Samurai.
1. Chapter 1

Life With The Wrong Person

Emily

I heard screaming. I turned around to see my daughter, Aria, covered in blood and scrapes. "Come here baby" I said to her kneeling down. She ran over. I hugged her tight enough just to not hurt her but to feel her warmth. I silently cried. Then I woke up. I went into the girls bed room. On the wall above their toddler beds it said "Aria Emma Zoey" Each bed evenly spaced. Their beds were empty. Toys were everywhere. I ran around the house trying to find them. "Girls!" I shouted. No reply. I went downstairs to see them watching Dora. I saw their bright blonde straight hair. I went in front of them and saw Ashton's eyes staring back at me. The bright blue. They looked beautiful on the girls. "Okay how about some breakfast?" I asked. They nodded and jumped off the couch. They sat at the table while I made pancakes. Then my phone rang. I picked it up from the receiver and put it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked. "Hello. This is your child's principle. There has been an accident involving the hospital. She is safe but since this is last minute school is canceled for your student or students. Thanks and have a wonderful day." The automated message said. I finished cooking and gave them the pancakes. "So girls. School is canceled. I am probably going to take the day off from work as well and take you 3 little princesses to the park!" I said with excitement. They giggled. "So finish eating and I will pack a picnic while you watch Dora." I said to them. They ate and ran off. I went to my room and got dressed then put make up on. I went to their room and picked out some clothes. I got them dressed in different colored shorts and shirts. This way I can tell who is who. I still haven't figured it out. I put Aria in blue Emma in purple and Zoey in pink. They had a flower on their shirt and a heart on the shorts. I packed a picnic. I decided to use the carriage since it's a nice day out and the park isn't far. I got them in the triplet stroller and put the basket underneath. I walked them down to the park. I got them out and told them to stay together and play nice. I told them To come to me if someone was hurt or to yell if someone was grabbing them. I would watch but sometimes one of them would run off and I would grab them and the other 2 would be separated. I watched them play together till I heard a too familiar voice. "Emily? Is that you?" It sounded like Ashton. The man came in front of me. It turned out to be Jayden. "Oh it's just you. Hi." I said. "MOMMY!" I heard. I immediately turned my attention back to the girls. I saw Emma on the ground and the girls staring at her standing. I ran over with a band aid and some wipes. I wiped the knee and put a band aid on the cut. "It's okay sweetie." I said to her. "Want to come sit with mommy?" I asked her. She nodded. "You girls play nice." I said to the other 2. They nodded and started to play on the slides. I sat Emma on the bench and gave her some juice. Jayden came back over. "So Em. Why did you leave the team?" He asked. Do I tell him the truth? "Just because Serena was better. It was her right to be the yellow ranger. Besides I am happy now. I got a great boyfriend"-LIE-"Three wonderful kids"-TRUTH-"and a good home"-PARTIAL-"I'm completely safe" lie. God I hate lying. Especially to him. Aria came over with Zoey and pointed at the basket. I set the blanket down and grabbed 3 sandwhiches for the girls all cut up into fourths. I handed it to them and watched as they ate. "Emily? Are they yours?" He asked. "Yea." I said. After they finished I decided about 20 more minutes and we will head home. I waited. He sat with me and asked me questions. I got up. I walked over to the girls. They smiled brightly. "Come one girls time to go. Daddy want's to see you." I said to them. Deep down I hated saying Daddy as if every thing will be okay. It's not. I saw them get sad. "I want you to know Daddy loves you." I said to them. They got up and walked to the picnic area with me. I saw Jayden look at me. He looked worried. He must have saw how scared the girls and I were. I put them in the stroller and walked home. I got them in the car and drove to his house. I opened the door and grabbed the girls. I walked to Ashtons' door. I knocked. He answered with a smirk on his face. "Finally my little angels are here!" He said. They stepped away from him. "Come on girls give your dad a hug" He said. They slowly walked to him and he hugged them. He stroked their heads. He brought them inside. 5 minutes later I heared screams of pain. I knocked on the door. Ashton came to the door. "GO HOME" He said through clenched teeth. "Those are my kids you're hurting. I want to see them now!" I said to him. He slammed the door. I broke the door down and yelled for the girls. They came running down the stairs and into my arms. I picked them up and took them into my car. I buckled them in while Ashton angrily yelled at me. I ran to the driving seat and got in. I drove to the shiba house. I got them out and knocked on the door. Jayden answered. He looked at me and the girls. He told me to come in. I pulled the girls inside and watched from the window. "Aria, Emma, Zoey. Please don't break anything. I can't pay for 18 plates and 1 ancient object." I said. They each broken a number of plates. Emma tugged on my shirt. "What's wrong Emma?" I asked. She pointed at Aria and Zoey who both were standing on chairs trying to grab something. "Aria Zoey!" I said. Iran to them and grabbed them off the chair. Jayden stared at me. "Is someone after you?" He asked. I was about to speak when someone was banging at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily

I put my finger to my lips for the symbol of silence. No one went near the door. The girls hid behind my legs. "EMILY! YOU BETTER OPEN UP! IT'S MY TURN WITH THE GIRLS!" Then I heard it stop. I knew what would be next. I grabbed the girls hands. "Aria? Emma? Zoey? Can you please come open the door for daddy?" He asked. No one dared to move. The girls looked at each other. "Girls?" He asked. They shook me off and opened the door. "Thanks girls." He said staring at me. If eyes had lasers my body would be ashes. "I guess that means no punishment for you 3 tonight. But your mommy needs a big punishment!" He said. Jayden went up to him. "Get! Out! Of! My! House! NOW!" He shouted at Ashton. "After I get my girlfriend and kids." He said with a little bit of hate in his voice. "Come on Emy." Ashton said. Ashton picked up Aria and Zoey. I grabbed Emma. Emma held me close. For a 2 year old she is really strong. I waved bye to Jayden. I gave him the 'please help me he hurts me badly' look. He didn't read it. Ashton brought me outside. He got me and the kids in the car. He got in the drivers side and started to drive. "Looks like Emily will be getting the punishment." He said with a mad yet hushed tone. "No! Please! Don't!" I begged. He looked at me and smirked. "That isn't your choice." He said. "PLEASE!" I said with tears in my eyes. He turned back to the road and drove. We drove to my house. He got out and grabbed the girls. He then opened my door. He got me out and pushed me inside with the girls. He started to cook. He put a q tip in the fire (the tip) and brought it over to me. He pulled up my shirt to reveal my stomach. Then he placed the end that was just in the fire against my skin. I screamed in pain. He took it away after 5 seconds and threw it away. I looked at the red mark on my body. It hurt badly. I went to the bathroom and grabbed some toilet paper with water. I put it up against the burn. It started to feel slightly better. I heard a scream. It was Arias. I dropped the toilet paper and ran to find Aria being held down by Ashton on a bed. I knew what he was planning. "STOP SHE'S ONLY 2!" I snapped at him shoving him off of her. I grabbed her then ran out the bedroom. I closed and locked the door. It was my punishment room so it had a lock. I went into the living room. I immediately dialed 911. He never went after the kids before. He would hit them but sometimes I stopped it. Others they were sent to the hospital with stupid excuses like they fell off the slide or swings, They went into the knife drawer (which doesn't exist in my house for their safety) and dropped it on them. I got the dispatcher. "Hi this is Emily Pirtle. My boyfriend just tried to Sexually Assaulted my daughter, Aria. I am at 123 Washington lane. Please hurry!" I said. "Relax ma'am we will send help." She said. She kept trying to calm me down. I kept hearing banging from the door. Then the cops came in. I pointed to the door. The slowly opened after unlocking it. They aimed their guns at him. One police man walked to him and cuffed him. I held the girl's close. They left with Ashton. He kept starring at me giving me the 'I will be back for you and your precious children' look. I watched him leave while the girls cried. "Hush. It's okay girls. Daddy can't hurt you anymore. How about I take you to see some people?" I asked them softly. They wiped their tears and nodded. I got them dressed in a bright blue dress with a black sweater and black flats. I got them in the car safely and drove to the Shiba house. I knocked on the door. Jayden answered. "Hey em. What was that all about?" He asked. I sighed. "It's nothing okay?" I asked. He didn't reply. We went into the common room. "Girls be good." I said. They nodded. "Mia, Serena. I would like you to meet your nieces. Serena in a family way and Mia in a friend way. Jayden, Mike, Kevin, Antonio. Your nieces as well. This is Aria Serena Pirtle, This little girl is Emma Caylee Pirlte (I wanted to dedicate this chapter to a child who left too soon. Caylee Anthony. I didn't want to make it too sad so I decided to make it a middle name. I am an American so this is a big deal since I am in the same continent) and this bouncing blonde is Zoey Mia Pirtle." I said pointing to each of them. "You named their middle names after us?" Mia asked sounding shocked yet happy. "Yea. I figured since I couldn't be around that much, they'd be close as I could get. Plus if it was their first name and I saw you again it would be kind of confusing." I said. Mia and Serena hugged me. I whimpered in pain. "I'm so sorry!" They both said. "It's okay" The boys stared at me. "What?" I asked. "Emily. Have you not been eating?" Kevin asked. I sighed. "Kind orf. But don't worry. I didn't choose this. He forced it. It was some form of punishment." I said. Ji came out with some snacks. "Eat up Emily. You need the strength." He said. I looked up at him with a look like 'I can? You serious?' and he just nodded. I grabbed some crackers in my hand and ate them like they were the first meal I have ever eaten. "So why didn't you tell us sooner you had kids?" Mia asked. "Because they are 2 years old. It's been 6 years with Ashton and 4 years ago I cut off communication with you because I didn't need you worrying so I told Serena I wanted to live a normal life. She came to take my place. 2 years after that they were born. I knew I would only come to you guys if it was really a lot of trouble. Like earlier today. He's in jail now. No hearing for him. They saw the kids and me. Enough proof for them. I just wanted you to meet the girls. Your welcome to come over anytime now and visit. Here's my address." I said writing it down. The girls came running in. They had a big smile on their faces. "Oh no. What did you do?" I asked. I knew that smile. It was a smile that said 'we planned something'. They Aria grabbed my hand. Emma and Zoey grabbed Jaydens. They pulled us into a room with a white table cloth over a circular table with 2 chairs on both ends. They got us into seats. "Ji" Jayden said. "He has been saying we should start daiting. Never thought he had it in him to force this. Look I am sorry Ji got the girls involved and did…this." Jayden said. "No, it's fine. I actually do have a crush on you." I said. The girls ran in as we kissed. We pulled away quickly after the kiss when we heard laughing. I turned to face my girls. "DADDY!" They shouted. I got scared. They ran to Jayden and hugged him. Then I laughed. "Cute they think you should be their dad." I said with a laugh. "Emily. I want to be their dad but more importantly…your husband. Emily will you marry me?" He asked bending down on his knee pulling out a ring. "YES! Jayden a million times YES!" I practically shouted. A few months later we got married. It was on the girl's birthday because they wanted a nice daddy for their birthday so they were my bridesmaids with Mia and Serena. The men were the men of honor. The flower girl was my cousin, Caylee (wanted that name to be mentioned twice) because it wouldn't be fair to pick one of the triplets out of them all.

Authors Note: So Caylee Anthony I think was one of the saddest child murders. I believe Casey Anthony (Caylees mom) killed her. Some people think someone else did but theres a lot of evidence the says she could have. Caylee was only 2 almost three when she died. I wanted to make sure no one forgets about this little girls case. Justice for Caylee Marie Anthony 3

A sequal may come out after a few months or weeks. Don't know yet! Wanted to end it because I wanted this really short I am only a pre teen. Don't know much about relationship abuse.


End file.
